1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for a monitoring system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for designing a health monitor system for a vehicle.
2. Background
Safety and reliability of a system, such as is employed in the design and implementation of an aircraft or spacecraft, is important to operating and using that system with a minimal risk of loss. With respect to vehicles, a safe vehicle is a vehicle that can be operated in a manner that mitigates the potential for loss of personnel or assets, or the potential for a failure to accomplish a mission. A vehicle is not very valuable regardless of its capabilities if the vehicle injures or kills an operator or other individual during operation. Additionally, a vehicle is not very valuable if the vehicle damages itself, cannot be maintained within specifications for extended periods, or does not have the capability to complete a mission due to failures of different systems or components.
To avoid these types of situations, a health monitor system is employed to monitor the operation of a complicated system, such as a vehicle, and determine when the vehicle is operating as designed and in a manner that minimizes potential loss. An example of a health monitor is an electronic unit that tracks a real physical parameter such as the behavior of a single sub-system or line replaceable unit within the vehicle. This health monitor system operates in a manner that does not affect the operation of the vehicle while tracking this parameter. In more sophisticated cases, sensors may be distributed throughout the vehicle as a network that may be used to obtain a complete picture of the state of the entire vehicle.
An aircraft contains a health monitor system that monitors various sub-systems in the aircraft. Current health monitor systems focus on monitoring components in an aircraft. This type of system monitors for component failures or indications that component failures may occur. The monitoring is performed by gathering data from these components or sensors associated with the components. For example, a health monitor system may be implemented for monitoring hydraulic pumps and motors used in aircraft hydraulic systems. These types of sub-systems are typically used to actuate flight control surfaces, thrust vectoring and reverse mechanisms, landing gear, cargo doors, and in some cases, weapon systems.
For example, an aileron control is a sub-system in an aircraft that controls ailerons, which are hinged control surfaces attached to the trailing edge of an aircraft wing used to control lift for a wing. A loss of a single aileron control in an aircraft may pose a potential safety hazard to the crew, passengers, and any other structures or people in the vicinity of the aircraft. However, a single aileron loss has a limited impact on the vehicle because the aircraft has redundant operational techniques for controlling the aircraft. The health monitor system in an aircraft generates an alert to indicate that the aileron needs to be replaced to avoid a potential hazardous condition.